


First Fight

by MermaiDoge



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaiDoge/pseuds/MermaiDoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fights were always the most difficult, be it against their destiny, the Daimons, or themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey all, I haven't written in a few years, so I decided to open up an Ao3 to hopefully change that. Sorry if this feels a little disjointed or doesn't flow very well. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of these things.   
> This is set early on in the S season, right after Haruka became Sailor Uranus. This was also before Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi were introduced into the fight. To me, it only makes sense how Uranus and Neptune had been battling the Death Busters for a while before the Inner Senshi joined. So here's a quick piece about those times.

The first fights were always the most difficult. Sailor Neptune worked to brave the battles herself, cold and strategic. There was no such thing as mercy. Those humans who became Daimons couldn't be returned, could they? After nights that seemed to last forever, Michiru came to one solid conclusion; she had to fight them until the Daimon could move no longer. In the beginning, Sailor Neptune would hide in the trees, hoping to see if the innocent people she attacked were somehow still alive. After she saw how slim the chances were, Neptune didn't dare to stick around.

  
Michiru could never bring herself to tell Haruka how many people she had possibly killed before the Senshi of the Skies had joined her side. That was her burden, not Haruka's. Even once the two fated lovers met and accepted their destiny together, Michiru vowed to keep Haruka as innocent as she could. In every battle she could manage, the Senshi of the Seas made sure it was her own power that had fatally wounded the Daimon, while her partner protected the Pure Heart Crystal long enough to see if it was a true Talisman they so desperately needed.

  
"Michiru," Uranus turned to face her partner next to her, hidden high in a tree. 

  
"There's no other way out of this, is there?"

  
Sailor Neptune could hear the sorrow in the woman's voice. There was a sudden softness to Haruka that Michiru had adored. At times like this, she loathed it. She refused to answer, she couldn't if she wanted to. She wasn't Michiru right now. No, she was Sailor Neptune, Guardian of the Deep Sea. One of the destined few to save the world, no matter the cost. All Neptune could focus on is the deafening cry and screams from a young boy pinned against a concrete wall, being torn from the inside by a large crab-like Daimon.

  
_"I'm so sorry."_ Neptune thought to herself. 

  
She couldn't let Uranus know there was any doubt in her mind. All the premonitions and nightmares she'd had never mentioned there would be a way to save anyone. She was born to kill. 

  
_"I wish this wasn't the only way, but-"_

  
The cries silenced as the boy fell flat on the ground, a bright gleam breaking through the night sky. His pure heart crystal was hovering above him.

  
"Its so bright.. Could it be..?" Uranus gasped. The only answer she got was an unusually cold and abrupt one, even for Michiru. 

  
"It's time."

  
Neptune only spoke two words, and darted from her hiding spot in one swift move. A well aimed Deep Submerge sent the enemy flying with a screech, and Neptune landed in between where the monster lay and the child. Uranus was at her back in seconds, cradling the crystal tightly.

  
The Daimon turned to face both senshi and charged. Neptune immediately dodged with ease, while Uranus struggled to grab both the boy and the heart crystal out of harm's way. Large claws found their way to Sailor Uranus' leg, and flung the sky warrior like a ragdoll. She instinctively tucked both the crystal and the boy's head into her chest to protect them from the inevitable crash, and with a loud cry of pain she was slammed back into a tree.

  
"Uranus!"

  
Neptune grit her teeth in anger at both the Daimon and Haruka's recklessness. She also felt deep concern pool in the pit of her stomach, and it ate her apart from the inside. How could Haruka be so careless? The crystal could have been broken! What if it held a talisman? What if Haruka had gotten hurt? Neptune forced herself to stop thinking. If she kept thinking, shed end up like her partner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Uranus crowded over the unconscious boy, seeing if he would wake. There was no crystal to be found.

  
"Deep Submerge!"

  
Neptune tried once more to subdue the monster, but it took the brunt of the attack to its claws. The result gave a satisfying crack, but no death. The sound of the wind racing rushed up behind Sailor Neptune, as World Shaking crushed what was left of the Daimon. Panting, Neptune demanded they both leave immediately. If it were a talisman, Uranus would have said something much earlier, and neither of them wanted to be caught near a dying, if not dead child. Taking refuge darting through the tree tops, they both stayed silent for a while. Uranus broke that by apologizing.

  
"I thought we could save him."

  
"I know."

  
Tears blinded the two's vision, but they made every leap to and from branches perfectly. They both knew exactly where to step without even needing to see. Neither completely understood how, or exactly cared to bring it up. 

  
"Why could we have saved him? The boy seemed no older than eight years old. He had a future, a family!"

  
"I know."

  
Desperation flooded the blonde's voice, "We just left him there to die!"

  
"I know."

  
"Is that all you're going to say!?" The only response was silence. It was always silence.

  
Suddenly, Uranus hissed loudly and collapsed onto a larger branch below her. She grapsed at her leg, deep red tinting the tips of her gloves as she held the wound. Neptune stopped instantly beside her, masking her concern with what seemed like annoyance. 

  
"You really did as you pleased tonight." Neptune forced herself to keep an icy tone. Deep inside, Michiru wanted nothing more than to bind up Uranus' wound and take her home. In actuality, she was terrified of Haruka being hurt. Her soul ached and the thought of losing Haruka made her physically sick. This was the only way she could get through to her, though. If they were soft on each other, it might interfere with their work. The flashbacks of Princess Uranus and Neptune's love were bad enough. Michiru refused to let her own selfishness be the reason the world ends.

  
"You're so goddamn cold! You didn't even care if we could have saved him! I'm wounded, and you chide me for it!" Uranus snapped, wincing as she applied more pressure to her leg, hoping the bleeding would stop again soon.

  
"The Silence is coming. There will be sacrifices." Neptune remained monotone, heart breaking with every word. 

  
"What if I'm one of them? What then!? Will you just leave me there, like you left him?"

  
Neptune audibly choked, and Uranus knew she went too far. That wasn't something they talked about for a reason. Both of them acknowledged that either one of them could fall in battle at anytime, but they never talked about what they would do if it happened.

  
"If one of us fails, or has a talisman.." 

  
Neptune began, but it was too much. Tears burned their way down her cheeks, leaving bright scarlet in their wake. She thanked a god she wasn't sure existed - because who would let anyone live this torture - that the night hid her face for the most part. Misery clouded her throat, and she couldn't breathe nor speak. They claimed they had to have no secrets from one another, but Michiru had plenty. She never told Haruka of the nightmares she had. In her dreams her deepest fear came true, she would have to kill Haruka to fulfill her mission. It was the same every time, a loud scream and a bright flash punched her lover's heart clean out of her chest. Michiru had to just stand and watch as the crystal turned bright white, power radiating from the talisman. No. Michiru wouldn't let it come to that. Even if it cost her own life, Michiru wouldn't let Haruka die. 

  
"How's your wound?" Neptune tried, a little softer. She crouched down and placed her hand softly on top of Uranus'. They both pretended not to see the other turn a slight pink as they felt their own hearts race, betraying every word they had said. They both swore they couldn't fall in love. Not right now, at least.

  
"I'll live. I'll have one hell of a scar, though." 

  
"Can you stand?" Neptune placed her hand gently on Uranus' back as she stood, careful not to send her falling from the treetops. 

  
"Yeah. Let's just get home." Haruka didn't want to call it home, though. Most of it, Haruka was growing to like. She got to be around Michiru all the time, which she was insanely happy about. However, Michiru didn't let Haruka in as easily as Haruka had let her in. They both slept in different rooms, and forced themselves to keep a very formal relationship. It took all of their willpower not to rush home and into the other's arms, to shut out the rest of the world around them because damn it all, their souls were tortured by reincarnation only to fall in love once more, then lose each other, and repeat. 

  
About ten minutes later, they both slid into their apartment, transformations removed. Haruka had gone to shower and clean up her wounds, and Michiru stared emotionless out the window. Her mind raced as did her heart. 

  
"Was there really a way to save people? Could the Silence be stopped without any sacrifices? Then how do I explain the premonitions, no... no, they're nightmares. They're not visions.. Haruka won't die. I won't let her.. She can't hold a talisman. She's innocent.."

  
"She's innocent dammit!" Her voice cracked loudly as she broke down into sobs, curling up underneath the window sill. "I won't let you die.."   


Michiru heard the water turn off in the bathroom nearby, and tried to pull herself together. She was Michiru Kaioh. She didn't cry; and even if she did, no one would ever see it. The minute she heard the bathroom door creak open, she lost it again. 

  
"Mi-Michiru!" Haruka rushed to her partner's side.   


"Are you hurt? What happened?" The blonde scanned Michiru for any visible injuries, and found none. Teal hair shadowed Michiru's face, as she shook and whimpered Haruka's name. Haruka placed her arms gently around her partner, careful to listen for any sounds of resistance. 

  
"I've got you..." She softly whispered, and Michiru choked as she buried her head into the blonde's neck. 

  
"We can't..." Michiru stuttered. They both wanted nothing more than to abandon their destiny, and live happily together once more. 

  
"Why not?" Haruka brushed stray hair out of her love's eyes. "I'm not afraid. I have you."

  
"What if we fail..?" Michiru had never felt so small and vulnerable in her life. She was long past the days of denying her destiny, and rose up to claim it. The thought of failure was enough to break her down. Neither of them wanted this, only to live a happy and normal life. 

  
"Then we fail. All we can do is do our best. However, we shouldn't ignore how we really feel." Haruka held Michiru a little tighter. "It could be dangerous. If we suppress it too much, it could control us." 

  
"Haruka," Michiru lifted her head and met her eyes with the soft ones of the woman she loved. Memories rushed back from the day they became partners. Haruka was holding her now just as she held an injured Neptune; and once again she spilled her heart.

"I've chased you for so damn long. Did you know, I used to watch over you the nights you stayed on Uranus away from me? Its still unclear how I did.. but I remember doing so." Slight pink crept onto the racer's cheeks. "I remember falling asleep watching you, listening to the little noises you make..." Her voice softened even more, "Even then, we couldn't prevent the world from ending, but we were together." Michiru's voice didn't dare rise above a whisper, "Do you think it could be that way, even now?" 

  
Haruka thought for a moment, then gave an honest answer. 

  
"I don't know. But I do know this, neither of us can keep up this façade much longer. I can't keep pretending not to love you." The blonde moved her face a little closer to her partner's. "I've run for so long, I don't want to run anymore."

  
"Then don't. Maybe, just maybe, we can do this. As Haruka and Michiru." The smaller woman wiped stinging remnants of tears from her eyes. "But as Uranus and Neptune, we have to ignore the other's danger. We have to find the talismans."

  
"If that's the way it must be..." Haruka was both relieved and heartbroken. 

  
"Haruka." Michiru stood up abruptly. "I'm going to take a shower. Then tonight..." Michiru's words caught in her throat; only Haruka could have this effect on her. "I'd love to share my bed with you."

  
"Eh?" Haruka turned bright red. Surely Michiru didn't mean that, right?

  
"If that would be okay with you, of course. I would be honored to sleep by your side." Michiru's face fell, her voice hoarse. "I don't know how much longer we have left together. Either of us could be killed any day now..."

  
"Michiru-"

  
"But, let's savor every moment we have," Her eyes sparkled, brimmed with tears. "It's all we have, isn't it?" A few stray tears fell from the blonde's eyes, crashing to the hardwood floor below.

  
"Yes, for now." Haruka took in a sharp breath, and felt a burning desire to make Michiru her own. Heat returned to her cheeks as she placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders and slowly closed the distance between the two of them. Soft lips grazed Michiru's and she felt her body betray her. Every word she had ever said about not being able to be physically together due to their mission she wanted to go back on. Damn their mission, damn it all. The taller blonde pulled Michiru closer into her body, and they felt their hearts crashing into their chests. 

  
When they finally broke apart, their breathing was ragged and cheeks a deep scarlet. The two girls spoke the words that had been engraved into their hearts for millennia. 

  
"I love you." 

  
"I love you too."  



End file.
